yure_and_youfandomcom-20200214-history
Anime
Anime is one of the supporting characters on Yure and You. Personality Whatever she is up to, she's the sassmaster of the town, who always is back siding on Yure and Alexis either way. Whoever it is, whether the weather, it always has to be sassy style for her whenever she wants to try and get exactly her way in every new day. Episode count # Hello, Hello, My Friends! # Colour Clubhouse # Inesi's Tea Party # Valentine's Day # Ghost Watching Friends # Alexis's Birthday # Secret Spies # Fancy Fashion Runway # All-Known Fairies # The Egg # Double Trouble # Queen Yure # Fastest Candy-Eating Contest # Funny Farm # Birthday Cake # Bay-cation Over The Treehouse # Anime's Park # Sick Alexis # Talking Me!Pad # The Dark And Scary Woods # Horsing Around # Inesi's Sleepless Sleepover # Yure's Birthday # Superhero Clubhouse # Easter Egg Hunt # Alexis's School # Poouui... # Home Sweet Treehouse # Games of Friendship # Alexis, Come Back Here # The Stormy Day # Close Call-Force # Supermarket # Alexis the Hat Smasher # The Treasure Which Was Not # Pet Snake # Sunflower Seedlings # Camp-Out # Inesi's Race Car # Alexis's Flying Lessons # Ghost Blocks # I'm Telling! # Yure's Band # Four Pirates of the Seas # Yureasaurus # Twist the Courageous # The Train Station # Inesi's New Friend # Broken Shelf # The Toy Cupboard # Roller Coaster Riding # Twist's Ballet # Twist the Rodeo # Tiger Alexis # Yure's Cafe # Peacemakers # Twist's Always A Bridesmaid # Messy Apple Juice # Buzzing Bumblebees # Jousting Lessons # Party Time # We Got This # Sia # Desert Adventure # Subtraction Cat # Time To Be Awesome # Sleeve Fixers # Lunchtime # Pirates of Yure's House # Doing A Rainbow # One Small Thing # Twist's Hiccups # Yure's Eye Test # Flower Power # Fastest Runner = Best Friend Forever # The Spying Mission # Princess Inesi # Fire Station Service # Bizzin' And A Buzzin' Alexis # The Busy Week # Twist's Sleepover # Twist the Camel # Cowgirl Yure # Australian Music Makers # Scottish Twist # Dripping Ice-Cream # Vacation at the Beach # Pizza Party # Mud Pie # Hummingbird Flying Downtown # Laughter Game # Inesi, The Shortest Of Them All # The Apple Tree # Vacation In The Sun # Anime's Pony Peeve # Lazy Twist # Clubhouse for Five # Twist's Treehouse # Waddling Penguin Alexis # Rainy Day # Mr. Scarecrow's Not Getting Up! # Seahorse Surfers # Shanty of the Seven Seas Pirates # Twist the Spy # The Umbrella Yell'a # Frog Pond # Farmer and a Rooster # Troll Tell Tales # Making Music # Going Too Far # Twist's Taste Test # Twist and Inesi's Balloon Challenge # Saint Patrick's Day # Twist's Game Show # Twist's food problem # Prince Twist # Nobody Breaks Alexis's Promises # Yure's Invention # A Lot Of Chicken Commotion # Alexis Learns To Colour In The Line Trivia What Anime's emotions feel like when she opens up her inbox after the weekend, she wants to brag about to everyone. Anime is the only one out of the gang to have a boyfriend, while the others don't. Anime's boyfriend goes by the name of Blake as in episode one.